Okay
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: Not a single part of her feared. Even if she died, it would be worth it. Even if death met her the second she stepped foot on the ground, it was better than staying there. Yukina's search for her brother. For the Rare Fanfic Contest.


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

Cover drawn by jackieskullz on Tumblr

This is for yyhfanfiction's Rare Fanfiction Contest on Tumblr.

Prompt: **Canon female-centric expansion**

 **A/N: Now Funimation made a mistake in my opinion in the dub that was huge. However, that mistake works for me in this instance. So keep that in mind. This is English Version Anime Canon.**

* * *

Okay

X -x-x-x-x- X

Everything was okay.

That's what they said. Even though it wasn't.

Day after day, the same thing. The same chores. The same weather. The same dull faces. The same coldness outside and inside. Nothing ever changed. Nothing ever got better. Mimori had a daughter yesterday. She looks just like her mother. That's how it is. No difference. No change. No individuality.

So...why was she different? The others were tall and slim. She was short. The others had eyes of pink. Hers looked like blood. She'd seen drawings of Hina made by Miss Rui. She looked similar to her mother...but not exactly the same.

Why?

No one said anything. No one cared.

Years went by, and nobody confronted her behavior. If they noticed, they said nothing. Years of her sneaking away for days to the other lands. Years of exploring. Not even Rui questioned her.

Perhaps Rui was scared to question. Perhaps they all were.

She never strayed too far from the area below the island. She wanted so badly to see more, but she was afraid. Afraid of the stories the elders told. How this world of men was cruel and evil. How they would hurt her in unimaginable ways.

So, she'd made drawings of her adventures, of the animals and plants. No people. She made sure to stay away from anyone.

It was nice, though she craved more. She wanted adventure. She wanted fun. She wanted freedom.

But at least she'd have the drawings. One day she realized she had run out of paper. Perhaps Miss Rui would have some.

She came to the house, finding it empty. She walked inside and called out her name. She shrugged and went looking for the older woman's drawing pad. Surely, she wouldn't mind.

She managed to find one but opened it to see it was full of drawings already.

Most of them were of her mother.

She was young when her mother died. Maybe three or so. She barely remembered Hina.

Her fingers traced the drawings, the outline of Hina's face. She was so beautiful. She smiled softly. She wondered if Rui loved her.

She knew women in the village had relationships like that. She had been approached by a girl her own age. She rejected the advances. They felt forced and fake. Emotionless. _Cold_.

Women came together in primal need not in love. Pressure relief. Nothing more.

But as she looked at Rui's drawings...maybe some did love. Maybe there was hope.

She was just about to close the book when a drawing on the next page caught her eye. She flipped it and gasped at a sketch of what looked like a baby wrapped in bandages. The words " _never forget"_ scribbled under it.

Doodles of what looked like eyes filled the page. Eyes that were foreign. Focused, angry, hateful eyes cut through her like a knife. Like they were staring into her very _soul._

No maiden in the village had eyes like these. Who was this? Was it a child?

Another scribble on the side of the page, " _I will wait for you."_

She turned the page and it felt like someone punched a hole in her stomach. It was a baby's hand...holding a sacred hiruseki stone. A mother's stone. The kind only cried when giving birth.

But...who? Is this Rui's baby? Did her daughter die? But how?

The floor creaked. She turned and Rui stood, unshed tears in her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just looking for some paper and -" those tears hit the floor in soft clinks. "Miss Rui?"

"Yukina…" and the woman crumpled to the ground, hiding her face in shame.

It was sin to cry here. Tears were sacred. Women were not allowed to waste such precious gems on frivolous emotions. Only the mother's tear was allowed.

So to have Rui sobbing in front of her now…

"What's wrong? Miss Rui!" she rushed to her older friend, holding her shoulders as she wept. "Oh, I shouldn't have looked! It's my fault..."

Rui shook her head. "None of this is your fault…" the woman sat up with a shudder. "It's mine. I should have done something. I should have fought back...but I would have been exiled, too. I don't know if I could survive. I was afraid. I was a coward. We all are…" Rui gave a sad smile. "Except you. You are brave. And kind...so very gentle...not like any of us."

"Rui, what are you talking about? None of this makes any sense."

Rui opened the art book. She watched as the maiden turned to the page with the baby wrapped in cloth. "I'm talking about him…"

She gasped. "Him?"

Rui nodded. "Your brother…"

* * *

Everything is okay.

At least that's what she kept telling herself as each crunching step became louder, harder, _further._

Rui told her everything. It was forbidden to speak of the Imiko, but Rui had so much guilt that seeing her looking at the drawing was the breaking point.

And this was _her_ breaking point.

How could she stay? How could she look at all of them with frozen hearts and empty souls? They were cruel, utterly cruel and wicked to have done something like this. Not only to her brother, but who knows how many others. Since no one spoke of forbidden children, there was no way to know.

It was infuriating. Rui said she could tell that baby could understand everything she said and that he would be back for his revenge.

She hoped he would. She hoped he would make them pay for him and all other Imikos. For their mother's pain. For all of the mothers. For his pain.

What must he have felt when he was tossed? How scared was he? Did he get hurt? _He could be dead…_

But she refused to believe that. He would be back. He was strong. Rui said he was born with a powerful flame; a very strong demon. He was alive. He was alive!

And she would find him. There was no other decision. There was no other choice. No one would miss her anyway. Maybe Rui but she didn't care what Rui felt.

However, Rui was useful in that she told what she could about his appearance and his name.

They had named him Hiei the Imiko. The Forbidden Child of the Glacial Village.

His name was Hiei. That was all that mattered. All the other words were meaningless.

 _Hiei..._

All she had was a name and the fact that he was a powerful fire demon. That would have to be enough.

She'd have to talk to other people. Ask around. And she wasn't afraid. Not a single part of her feared. Even if she died, it would be worth it. Even if death met her the second she stepped foot on the ground, it was better than staying there. At least she tried to find him and reach out to him.

He needed to know she was here and she loved him.

It was strange how it swept over her the instant she realized she had a brother. How strongly she wanted to reach through the paper and hold him. How all she wanted to do was look in his eyes and _see_ him alive. How she _needed_ to see him.

It was as simple as breathing. It made sense. Everything in her life clicked into place. Why Hina was gone. Why the others didn't seem to care about her much. Why she looked different. Why she _felt_ different.

She took a deep breath as she reached the outside lands. It didn't take long before she reached a small village. It was highly unlikely that they'd know her brother here, but every journey begins with one step. This was hers.

"Excuse me?" She approached a scaly lizard demon. How strange. She wondered how many other odd creatures she would meet.

And also...this one was _male_. She would meet men on this journey. She swallowed as he ignored her and asked again. "Excuse me. I'm looking for someone…"

"I don't care. Get lost, girlie," the lizard snarled, swiping a clawed hand at her.

She jumped back and frowned. "Oh. I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you." She bowed and went on her way.

It went like this for days. Weeks. Months. No one knew a fire demon named Hiei. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack while blindfolded. She needed a better picture of him, but Rui had only seen him in his wrappings. Plus he was an infant then. He was her age and she needed to know what he looked like now.

A name and a power a lot of demons probably had was not much to go by.

But she refused to give up. She would never give up. Even if she spent her entire life looking for him and never found him, it was worth it.

* * *

Birds and bunnies and foxes. These were the human kind. Poor things got stuck over here.

She sat in the snow and watched the bunnies hop around looking for food. What was Human World like? What were humans like?

Rui had given her many books to read and a lot of them were written by humans. Fantastical stories of princes saving princesses from fire breathing dragons, vampires cursed to roam the Earth alone, and creatures from space invading. What imaginations! These humans seemed funny and nice. She wondered if she'd ever meet one.

The animals had slowly crept over to her, wearily sniffing. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The birds landed nearby and she giggled. This was just like that one princess story, Snow White! That one was always her favorite.

Soon she was surrounded by little animals that wanted to crawl on her. She stood up and chased the critters playfully, giggling and kicking up the soft snow. Yes, this snow was much softer than home. Home snow was hard like ice.

She didn't know how long she had been there but soon the wind shifted. She could smell the change in the weather. These animals should be getting prepared, not playing with her. Perhaps they were drawn to her? Just like Snow White? How sweet.

She laughed as she fell in the snow, a bird landing on her shoulder. "Another snowstorm is coming. You'll have to find someplace warm. We have to say goodbye to each other now. Well, goodbye!"

She released the bird and waved goodbye as all of them flew away.

That's when she saw something...a shadow...a person?

"Hello?" she called out. "Who's there?" Should she be afraid? The shadow moved, hiding behind the tree trunk. "Oh, don't be scared! I'm friendly!"

And it was gone. "Oh." She hung her head, disappointed. For a brief second she hoped that maybe…

 _Maybe it was her brother watching over her._

* * *

Six months had passed. She was living alone in the snow covered woods. Alone except for the animals of course. It was nice, but she hadn't made any progress to find her brother.

Maybe it was foolish to believe a little girl like herself could do this all alone. Her stomach growled and she sighed. It was time to go into town and buy some food.

She had a treasure trove in her own eyes. She could pay for anything but always felt shame when she did. Why did the elder's teachings continue to plague her? They were _wrong._ These gems meant nothing to her. She was paying way more for food than what it cost, but she didn't care. They were _worthless_ to her.

"Yukina, lovely to see you again, my dear," the lady, Yoan, who ran the food stand smiled.

"Hello," she smiled back. Yoan was the friendliest she had met on her travels. Of course it may have something to do with the fact that she paid in hiruseki stones. "I'd love some rice balls."

Yoan nodded. "Yes, I know…" The fish looking woman smiled as she handed out the bag.

"Psst."

Both women paused and looked behind them at the red skinned fellow. "Hey. I heard you asking around for a guy named Hiei…"

And all her hopes brightened inside her heart at once. "Yes?" She didn't want to seem too eager but it was all she could do not to bounce on her feet.

"Well, I heard he was in Human World."

She gasped. She had always wanted to see Human World. If her brother was there it would be an added bonus! "Oh, well...how would I get there?"

The guy grinned and waved his hand. "There's a portal nearby. I can take ya...for a price."

She nodded. "Of course. I will pay anything."

She followed the demon to the portal. Visually, there was nothing there, but the energy was emanating from it. It was pleasant and warm. What was that smell? It seemed...lighter, cleaner and...more inviting. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh...how much?"

"All the gems ya got."

She pulled all she had left out of her pockets and held them out to the demon. "Will this do?"

A cloth with a foul odor was placed around her mouth as the stones she was going to pay with clattered to the ground. "Ohhhhh, yeah. It will. Sorry, kid."

The last thing she remembered was a very ugly green demon _grinning_ at her as she was pulled into the portal.

* * *

Nothing would be okay again.

Word had spread of the little ice girl using priceless stones to buy food. A little girl asking for a demon named Hiei. He probably wasn't even here in this world. She had been a _fool._

Perhaps Yoan sold her out. Or the red demon saw it happen. But the red demon sold her to the green demon, who brought her to a horrible human man.

It was ironic. She has always wanted to see humans and the Human World. Well, she got her wish, didn't she?

There was no escape. She had tried many times. And every time they upped the security and seals on her room. One nice human boy even died trying to help her. That boy was the first human kindness she had seen. At least there were good humans. She knew that from their books. She never thought a race that could write such things could be completely horrible.

But this nice boy had paid and that was the end of her trying to escape. No one else would die because of her naivete. No one else would suffer. It had been so long since that happened. She lost count of how long (was it years?) she'd been locked away. All hope was gone.

That didn't mean she would yield. She would never give this awful man what he wanted. She could shut herself down just like the rest of her kind. He would not break her, no matter the torture.

At least that's what she thought until she saw the only friends she had left squashed in front of her eyes.

There really was nothing left. The elders were right. That is what probably stung the most. To know they were _right._ They, who threw her only brother off a cliff, were _right_ about the outside world.

That tall demon told her to give up and cry. Maybe she should. She was still holding on to some bare hope that she'd be rescued, that somehow, someone would care and help her.

" _ **Yukina!"**_

She gasped. What was that? _Who_ was that? **"** _Who are you?"_

" _ **It's me, Kuwabara."**_

For a brief moment...she wished it was her brother. What a childish want.

" _Kuwabara? Do I know you?"_

The voice chuckled _._ " _ **Never fear! I am Kuwabara! I have come here for you! And with my sensitive eye and big shiny sword, I will save you! Then we can date, right? Haha!"**_

She frowned. No! Not again!

" _Please, go away!"_

" _ **What did you say?! Oh, the pain!"**_

" _No one must ever come near me. You'll only be killed! They've hired terrible guards…"_

He laughed. " _ **Don't worry. We've already taken care of them all."**_

" _No...You're wrong...The worst ones are standing right next to me…"_

" _ **There must be a mistake. I don't even sense their spirit energy."**_ He paused. " _ **Look, baby. We'll be there soon."**_

We? _We'll_ be there soon? Who was with this Kuwabara?

Could she dare to hope... _maybe her brother?_

* * *

It was horrible. Watching them fight for her. Watching their pain. More blood, more loss, more suffering, all for her. No, not her. Her tears. Her gems. Greed. It was all for greed. More proof the elders were right shown under the bright lights.

Two boys screaming in pain while all the men watching laughed. " _The men will kill each other over your stones,"_ the elder's teachings echoed in her head. Tarukane grabbed her when she looked away.

"Hey, why aren't ya lookin,' baby? I know it's the way that you like it. Humans gettin' killed 'cause of you. Just like that last boy."

Kuwabara seemed to become enraged. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she watched in shock as the two humans pulled off an incredible defeat. Somehow they beat the Toguro brothers!

Alas...it was for nothing. Tarukane had a way to escape. And with her, he could rebuild his fortune once more. Those boys wouldn't get up here in time. She would never be free of this man!

But just as he gave the orders, the doors opened and a new figure stepped in. Faster than she could see, the men fell down around her. _Who..._

"The game's over, you ugly fool. I saw the talisman's cards hung in the tower. That explains why I couldn't find her with my Jagan Eye. But...you can't run from death forever."

Such a strong voice. He was a demon, too. Was he helping the humans down there?

"Wait!" Tarukane screamed. "I don't know who the hell you are, but if it's money you're after...we can talk! Listen here! That broad behind you makes jewels you wouldn't even believe! I can pump millions from her!"

The boy in black hit the human. The boy in green down there screamed something. She couldn't hear over the horrible sounds of flesh pounding flesh, grunting and groaning from the older man.

"They're just afraid of justice."

He raised his hand to give a final blow. She gasped and threw herself on him. "No! Please! No more...I beg of you..."

"Are you crazy?!" he chastised her. "Is this not the man who tormented you and made you his slave?!"

"He is...I have to bear that. But taking his life can't wash away all that he's done to me. It will only bring more pain...just more nightmares...Please, no more! I can't take it!" She felt the tears fall and hit the floor. More shameful gems that got her in this mess in the first place.

His face softened. "Understood. I won't make you cry. He's too worthless for that."

She sighed in relief. "How can I ever thank you?"

He said nothing and turned to look at the others. She took that moment to study his face...he was the same height as her...his profile was soft with a button nose. _His eyes..._

No. It couldn't be. It was too much to hope for. But...she had to know. How could she ask? Would he even know? No, it was foolish. No, this must be someone she saw somewhere else.

"You seem familiar…" He gasped and turned to her. "But I'm not sure why...who are you?"

He turned back to the window. "No one...just a member...of the team."

She gasped. Kuwabara! Those nice boys! "Oh, no! I forgot about them!" Without thinking, she ran to go to them. Perhaps she could even heal them. It was the least she could do to repay everything they had done.

"Everybody's okay…" that boy in green told her. "But why don't you go see him to make sure?"

 _Kuwabara…_

"Yukina…"

"Stay still. I can use some of my power to heal your wounds…" This was the boy that called out to her. The boy that risked everything to save her. He seemed hurt the worst out of them all. It wasn't fair! So much pain for this. _So much…_

"I'm sorry…" she choked out. "You were hurt because of me…"

He laughed but noticed her arms. "Your burn…You got that from Tarukane...I saw it."

She gasped and pulled away. How...did he see it? Was this boy a psychic? He did say he had a special eye…

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry...for not saving you earlier. You probably hate humans, don't you? I can't blame you for it. There's lots of stupid humans out there. Heck, most of the guys I know. But there's...there's some good ones, too! Don't hate us! I could show you the good side!"

What a wonderful boy...this was the Human World she had hoped to see. The Human World that existed in all those books. This boy...was like Snow White's Prince Charming…

"Don't worry...Really, I like humans." Her eyes filled with tears, and for the first time, they were happy ones. "Very much."

He smiled. "Thank you…"

* * *

Spirit World was nice enough to make a portal to send her back. She told Kazuma that it was better this way. For it was. Clearly, she had no place here. Not if people were going to get hurt for her sake. It wasn't worth it. Yes, she wanted to find her brother, but not at the price of death.

And that is all she would bring.

She would instead return and wait for him there. Maybe when he came back to seek his revenge, she would see him if only for a second before flames consumed her, too.

The journey was long, but she made it back, and as she expected, nothing had changed. No one noticed she was back.

No one cared.

Except… "Oh, Yukina! You're back! I'm so glad!" Rui was downright ecstatic and she found that odd.

"Yes. It seems I belong here. It was wrong to leave. I was captured by a horrible man for my tears. But the Spirit Detective and his friends saved me... "

Rui frowned. "That's horrible! Oh, but did you find him? Did he come for you?"

She shook her head. "No. I will wait for him here. He'll come back and I'll see him when he seeks his revenge."

Rui's eyes lit up. "But you see, he's already been here!"

Her world stopped. He was here and she missed it?! "What? When?"

Rui held her hand and guided her to a seat. "He showed up a few weeks after you left. He was looking for Hina. I took him to her and told him about you. Then he left."

She stuttered. This was too unbelievable. "How...did...did he tell you his name?"

"No...but I could tell it was him...those eyes...I would never forget them…"

 _Never forget_ , the words Rui had written with her drawings. "And he didn't kill anyone?"

Rui shook her head. "Not a soul...He was kind to me. Told me he wouldn't hurt me. He was so quiet...like you."

She looked down. How could this be? She was so close to having him, if only she had waited a few weeks. A few weeks!

"I don't understand…" How could the world be so cruel? So cruel as to have them so close and so far away?

"So, he doesn't want revenge…" She'd be lying if she said that didn't upset her. All this time she hoped her brother would exact justice.

But if her brother wasn't cruel like the elders said…

"Ohhhh...they lied…" and her face crumpled as she hung her head and sobbed.

Rui rubbed her back. "Yes...they did…but Yukina, I drew a picture of him! You can finally see him!"

Sniffing, she nodded and smiled. "Yes, please."

Rui fetched her pad and opened to a new page.

She was an ice apparition. Being such, she had no idea what being cold felt like. It was never a sensation she knew…

...until now.

She knew what cold was as it washed through her bones, swept through her blood and chilled her fingertips. She reached out those frozen fingers to pet the image.

Focused eyes, dark hair standing up to a point with white streaks, all dressed in black.

No tears came. None at all. Instead, she smiled. "Well...hello, _Hiei…"_

This was all she needed. To know he was alive and safe. She took the pad and held it close to her and the memory of grabbing his arm came back. She actually touched her brother. She touched him and held his arm so tight to her.

She saw him. She touched him. That was enough. She didn't need anything else.

That is...until a thought came to her.

She blinked.

"Wait...you told him about me? What did you tell him?"

"I told him Hina had a daughter named Yukina. I told him how sweet and gentle you are. Then he left."

The pad hit the floor. "He knows my name!" She stood up in fury. "He's the one who finally saved me from that man! He knows who I am! He's known this whole time! And he didn't tell me?! Why?!"

Rui stood up, also. "Maybe he didn't know you were his sister?"

She shook her head. "An ice apparition named Yukina and he doesn't suspect I could be his sister? How many ice apparitions named Yukina are there?" She chuckled a little at that. "Plus how angry he was...no, he knew...and said nothing...this will not do. I could handle him not knowing, what I can't handle is him hiding from me." She began to walk out the door.

"Wait! What will you do?"

She closed her eyes. "It seems my brother has made friends with the Spirit Detective...and Kazuma...I shall pay them another visit. Maybe if I spend enough time around them-"

"You will do no such thing," came a cutting gravelly voice.

Doors had no locks in this village. Why should they since there is no crime? Of course that meant anyone could come walking into your house at any time. Both women turned to see the lead elder.

"Elder-" Rui tried to defend but a single hand from the older woman going up stopped her.

"Yukina. You disappoint us. Honestly, we would have done nothing if you had just left but this coming and going...it is unacceptable. And now you say you have met the Imiko? The one we banished? You foolish child! You will lead the monster right to us!"

"He's not a monster!" she finally snapped. "He has even been here before!" She looked to Rui to confirm.

Rui held her head down as the elder gave her a scathing look. "Yes...he was here. I'm sorry I never said anything. I didn't think it was needed since he did no harm."

"He knows where we are? He has found us? What if he's biding his time before he strikes?"

"He would not do that...What reason would he have to do that?" she asked.

"Simple. He can do it whenever he feels like it now. He knows where we are…" The elder shook her head. "It's over. We have failed."

"Elder, what if I came back with proof he would do no such thing? Would things change, then? Would we finally open our eyes to the truth?" she asked, hopeful.

The old woman glared right into her core. "You ignorant girl." The ancient maiden huffed and turned from them. "If you come back with proof that beast is not violent...but I doubt that you will. You shall learn. You shall see."

The woman walked out and the younger two let out sighs. "Oh, my. At least you can leave. You better hurry before they try to stop you."

She nodded. Yes, there was no time to waste. "Can I take this picture with me?" There was a chance Hiei wasn't really friends with Kazuma and Yusuke Urameshi so she'd need a picture of him to ask around this time.

Rui nodded as she tore the drawing out of the book. "Be safe."

She smiled and bowed. "Yes. Thank you, Rui."

And a new journey started.

It didn't take too many questions. Apparently, right after she was rescued, they had been invited to something called the Dark Tournament. Her drawing also garnered many more answers about her brother.

He was a skilled fighter that was highly feared by those that knew who he was. Ruthless and cold, said some. Precise and wicked. It figured he would be. It made sense to her.

And she didn't mind one bit.

Fate let her to Shizuru Kuwabara, then Botan and a girl named Keiko. She was so happy to see Botan, but what could she say as to why she was here? Did they know, too? They didn't seem to.

"The truth is...I have an older brother."

She had no idea why, but she saw him as older. It just felt right. Twin...did not. She preferred older brother. It's how her heart saw him, so that was her truth. He _was_ born first.

Keiko asked if she had a picture of him. Technically, no. No soul stealing photographs, just a drawing.

She said she had been allowed to look for him. Another half truth. She was allowed in order to bring back proof he wasn't violent. Of course, she knew she wasn't going to find that. She also knew that Spirit World would only be tolerant of her presence for so long. She had perhaps the length of this tournament to get to know her brother.

Of course, how could she do that without letting him know? Perhaps...just watch him from afar. Maybe try to figure out why he was keeping this from her...

* * *

"Excuse me? Mister Hiei?"

It was after the fight with Risho and everyone was leaving to go rest. She managed to catch him in the corridor.

He turned to face her, shock entering his eyes. He seemed so nervous, facing her. It was quite endearing. He said nothing but his expression questioned her.

"Um…" she fiddled with her kimono sleeves. "I just wanted to say thank you again, for rescuing me. I will always be eternally grateful."

He looked down and then away. "It's in the past now. No need to keep thanking me."

She nodded. "Yes...well...even so. I am in your debt." She frowned. "Your arm...do you need some healing? I could help that."

He jerked back when she took a step, as if she was going to attack him. "N-No, that's not necessary. I'm...fine. That witch's energy somehow managed to heal me. I'll be fine."

She took that step back. "Oh, I see."

"Why don't you go nurse that fool? He will need it...throughout the whole tournament, I bet," he added under his breath before turning to walk away.

"Oh, I can do that. I'm sure Kazuma will appreciate your concern."

He stopped and shot over his shoulder, "And I would appreciate if you didn't tell him." And with that he walked away.

"Hmm…" she hummed to herself. "How cute."

* * *

"Hiei...he's the quiet one with the gifted eyes, isn't he? The one who didn't want to play cards with us all?" An innocent question. She had no opportunities to really ask about him without looking suspicious, but since Kazuma just brought him up…

"Oh, sure! If by gifted eyes you mean freakish! Why are you all so interested in him?" He turned and wagged his finger in her face. "Listen. Don't start thinkin' he's cool or anything. He's scary and he'll bite off your head!"

So Kazuma and Hiei did not get along. Kazuma did not like Hiei. Hiei seemed to not like Kazuma. That was...troubling. "Oh…" was all she could muster.

"Take that back, Kuwabara!" She looked up at Botan. "That's no way to talk of a perfectly decent guy!"

"Decent guy? That's not what you said before!"

"You must be confused. I've always thought Hiei was a swell person and you should too especially since Yukina happens to be h…" Botan froze. Then she started laughing. Then she started walking away all strangely.

Well, she caught that slip anyway. There was a good chance Botan knew, which made sense since Spirit World sent Yusuke to go rescue her. In fact it was almost 100% certain that Botan knew and was trying to defend Hiei for her sake.

How wonderful. She and Botan would be good friends someday, she knew it.

* * *

Everything that made her a whole person died when she saw Hiei's own dragon consume him. But she should feel his death...she was certain of that and when she did not, she calmed down and took a deep breath.

When Hiei returned to the ring, he looked wrong. She said so. No one else seemed to see it. It wasn't Hiei anymore. It was...something else. According to him, _he_ was now the Dragon.

He had conquered something no one else ever had. Something countless masters had tried for and failed. One of the most sought after and powerful attacks ever created, her _brother_ had tamed.

Yes, the Imiko. The Forbidden Child. The worthless monster, disgusting beast and piece of trash that was _tossed_ away just mastered the most destructive force in all the lands.

After her fear and worry for him wore off, she had never been proud of anything more in her life.

She had also never seen anything cuter in her whole life than him asleep. They had him on a table in the locker room, snoozing away. She had to resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair.

Maybe someday...

* * *

She promised herself after Tarukane that she would never let herself cry again.

What was death? Nothing more than the simple loss of communication. Never being able to see someone or hear them again. No more laughs, no more funny jokes, no more sweet words and kind gestures.

She had never known someone could be as kind as Kazuma Kuwabara was to her, and in the moment Toguro killed him, she knew she never would again.

She broke her promise right then and there.

Gems clattered to the floor and she watched with a heavy heart as Yusuke finished the battle.

It was a hollow victory. Empty and tasted bad. First Genkai and now Kazuma? But that was the way of this land, was it not?

And then, a miracle. Her heart became whole when she watched Kazuma stand up. After all that, he was okay. Kazuma had faked it to teach Yusuke a lesson. One Yusuke repaid by beating Kazuma to a pulp.

Boys were strange.

* * *

It was so fast; the walls tumbling down on her, Kazuma screaming her name, and then...warmth stronger than anything she had ever felt touched her. It huddled over her, cradling and protecting her. When she opened her eyes and saw the same crimson colors as her own, she sighed. He was so close...so close and so far away. _Right there…_

"You're of no use," he chided Kazuma.

"Thank you very much, Hiei…"

They made it out, thank goodness...all was well. Even Genkai was brought back. And now...she had to return...And she had accomplished nothing.

All she had learned was that Hiei had an even more destructive attack that could obliterate the island with more ease than they all thought. When she returned, for she had no other choice since demons were not allowed in Human World, the elder asked nothing and she said nothing.

The old woman knew she didn't have anything to say. Rui never asked either.

She didn't need to give then answers, for she had hers. Hiei was safe, had friends and was powerful. No one would ever hurt him again. He was okay. _He was okay._

And that was all that mattered. She could stay here and be safe, for him. He would have no reason to worry for her. That much she could do for him.

Though...she did miss her friends terribly and the new freedom she had tasted.

Some time went by and just when she was about to get used to the monotony...someone came to visit her.

"Botan?!" The strange woman the others had been talking about was the reaper. "How can you be here? Anyone that is not of our kind that steps foot on this island freezes to death!"

Botan laughed. "Oh, silly. I'm in my reaper form! But, brrrr! Even in corporeal I can feel the cold! This is quite nippy!" The ferry girl bounced on her feet for comic effect and she couldn't help but giggle at the display.

"Please come inside! What brings you here?"

Botan looked around at the simple house. "Well, I have news! Your request to stay in Human World had finally been processed. I'm sorry it took so long, but...uh. Things happened. Anyway, we have a place for you and you can go there immediately. But we need you to lay low there for us for a while. Things are still happening in Spirit World and well, it's a bit sticky now."

She frowned. "I wouldn't want to cause a problem...if it's an inconvenience…"

Botan shook her head. "Nonsense! You are important to us all and we want a safe place for you." The reaper paused. "Much better than this dreary place."

She nodded. "Yes...When can we leave?"

Botan smiled. "Now! I can make a portal straight there! Do you need to pack anything?"

All she needed was the clothing on her back and her mother's stone, hidden under her kimono. "No. I want nothing else from this place."

Botan led her outside to make the portal. Before she did, Botan looked around. "Hmm...so this is where you were born?"

She nodded. "Yes...my brother, also."

Botan took another look. "I see. Well, someday you'll find him and this lonely village will be a distant memory!" The reaper waved her hand and a swirling portal appeared.

She smiled. "Yes...it already is…"

* * *

The temple grounds were gorgeous and she found herself marveling at the beauty. She smiled when she saw Genkai waiting for her and bowed. "Master Genkai. It's so good to see you again. I can't thank you enough for opening your home to me."

The old woman nodded. "Yes. For now you need to lay low here. Things are changing quickly…" Genkai looked to the sky with a heavy breath.

She felt the change as well. Something in Human World's air had shifted. "Botan filled me in on what happened. So horrible...but at least everyone is okay."

"That remains to be seen," was the psychic's response.

They guided her to a bedroom - her bedroom, and Botan said they'd get her new clothes soon.

She shook her head in disbelief. These people were so kind...so very kind and she had more than she could ever hope or dream for.

Only one thing was missing.

* * *

This was it. He was leaving and he wouldn't be coming back.

But maybe if she gave a piece of herself to him, it would convince him to come back someday. And even if it didn't, she would be with him always this way.

He didn't seem to suspect she knew anything...so if he thought she was willing to trust a stranger with something so precious all in the hope of finding her brother, maybe that would touch him. Maybe it would make him feel loved, to know she wanted to find her brother so badly.

Maybe it was all a waste, but she was willing. "Mr. Hiei, may I ask something? If you happen to come across someone in Demon World that carries a stone like mine, would you please give this to him?" He nodded slowly and she smiled. "It's sacred. It belonged to our mother." She held it out and watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"An ice apparition sheds a tear, only one, the moment she gives birth to her baby. When that tear crystallizes, it appears different from an ordinary hirue stone and is given to the child. But I was told that when my mother had twins, she shed two tears. I wear one around my neck and the other stone is supposedly held by my brother...wherever he is," she explained to keep the charade.

How could he not know? How could he not see?

"I'm surprised you managed to keep it from that greedy human bastard."

Of course that would be the first thing he says.

"I hid it where he could never find it. My stomach."

"So if it's that important to you, why are you giving it to me?"

Why could he not sense it?

"Even as a baby my brother was surrounded by an intense flame. It was so intense they wrapped him in a sacred cloth and tucked his stone inside. That's what Miss Rui told me."

"Rui?"

Did he not know her name? "Oh, she was my mother's closest friend."

His eyes shifted, narrowed. His gaze fell to the side. She saw the change. He was remembering. "Mr. Hiei?" He snapped out of it. "So...as I was saying...if his demon energy was so radiant even then, then he shouldn' t be so hard to find with your gifted eye. So if you see someone with the same stone would you please give that to him and tell him his sister is looking for him in the Human World?" _Please see me._

"He's been missing for years, correct? What makes you think your brother isn't just dead?"

"I believe he's alive."

"Yes...but why?"

The truth. The real hard truth. Why she always believed even before she knew the man standing in front of her was him. "Uh...it's something that Miss Rui had said to me."

Rui was waiting. "She was confidant and so am I… If the only way our ice world can survive is for our people to freeze their hearts...well, then they don't deserve to survive...that's how I feel." She had never told anyone that not even Rui. Yes, she agreed her brother would be back for revenge, but she never told the woman how she really felt. It was fitting that he would be the one she confessed it to. It was right.

"Huh. So, that's the real reason why you left. And all that crap about you being "allowed" to stay in the Human World to look for your brother was just a lie."

She stuttered. He was seeing right through her. It figured he would.

"Never depend on others. If you want them dead, then do it yourself. Quit waiting for a phantom twin who for all you know is dead."

She stared at him. He was right after all. If she wanted them dead, she should do it herself. Hiei had made his decision. He wasn't going to do it. So, it wasn't fair to put it on him. "I guess you're right. "Thank you...Hiei…" _No more Mister._ Her eyes welled with tears. This was really goodbye. There was only one way she could think of to tell him what those words meant to her.

"I think...that's the sort of advice a girl might get from her brother."

* * *

Years went by, and she never heard from him. Yusuke eventually returned, Kazuma got into college and things moved on.

Until one day she saw him standing outside the temple doors. "Hiei?" She could not hide the surprise and happiness in her voice.

"My search for your twin brother has failed." Well, of course it had. "You'd be better off assuming he's dead."

She smiled. _Oh, Hiei…_

"And I'm returning this." He held out the stone.

"Thank you, but no. Keep it. That would make _me_ happier. I have a feeling it'll serve more of a purpose in your hands than in mine." She bowed and walked past him. She had a reunion to go to.

Someday he would see, if he did not already.

* * *

Seasons changed. Seasons went. She had hoped he would come to visit again, but he didn't. She was fine with that. She understood in a way, as best she could.

He was the way he was and she wasn't going to change him or try to. She was content. Someday, maybe he would be ready. And if he never did, she was okay with that.

A wave of nausea overcame her and she fell to the steps. She gasped as pain wracked through her. What was this? She was not in her hundredth year so it could not be that. She started shivering and a chill actually rushed through her skin and that's when the horrible truth became clear.

There was a disease that the ice women sometimes got. Perhaps it was nature trying to pick them off as punishment for their deeds, or maybe it was to make sure they did not overrun the island. Whatever the reason, The Sickness, as the maidens called it, would cause their powers to overload to the point where they eventually froze to death, ironically enough.

There was no cure.

"Oh, no…" she cried out as another wave of pain hit her and she shivered in her bones. It always came quickly without warning and there was nothing she could do.

She crawled up the temple stairs. Genkai was away and she was all alone. The phone was clear inside so she couldn't call anyone.

Who would she call anyway?

Tears welled up, icing before they could even form a gem. "Oh...help…" her voice croaked.

 _Brother...help me..._

As if on cue, she heard the thump of someone arrive. What felt like burning hands picked her up and she screamed in pain. She was so cold, that his warm hands felt so much hotter. He hesitated to do anything further and she sobbed. "N-No...i-it's okay…"

He picked her up and carried her inside. "T-This happens...to us…" she spoke through her chattering. "We actually freeze to death. There is no cure. Oh, Hiei...I'm so cold...I didn't know it could feel this way...it hurts…"

"I'm here. I heard you cry out to me."

"I...called out to my brother…" she choked.

"I know."

So there it is. The truth at last. And it mattered not since she was going to die. "Oh, Hiei...my brother, Hiei...I'm so sorry...why did this have to happen...I'm so c-cold…"

He sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his energy raise and her skin get warmer. It did burn at first but soon, the chill began to ease. She moaned as her head fell back against his chest.

"Thank you…" she sighed and closed her eyes.

He said nothing though she felt him shake.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see she was on a mat and Hiei was lying on top of her. He had used his entire body to warm her.

Genkai was sitting on a chair in the corner. "He watched over you all through the night. Your illness seems to have passed. Ironic the cure to your disease is a fire demon." The psychic left them alone and she smiled as she finally got to run her hands through her sleeping brother's hair.

It was not ironic. It was destiny. And now the truth was out.

She wrapped her arms around him and he sighed, snuggling further into her, mumbling something incoherent. She smiled as real happy tears fell from her eyes, soon creating a halo of gems around her head.

Even if he never spoke of it again, even if things still didn't change, she had all she wanted.

And everything was okay.

~End

* * *

 **Time-line:**

Yukina leaves to go find Hiei.

Hiei finds the village.

Hiei finds Yukina in the woods somewhere but does not approach.

Yukina is kidnapped and taken to Human World.

Hiei goes to Human World to find her, because maybe he senses her (kinda foggy).

Hiei meets Kurama. Stuff happens (woo new Ova could not come any quicker).

Hiei goes insane and the Artifacts of Darkness happens.

Hiei rescues Yukina.

You know the rest :)

Lines all taken from English version episodes as well as Eizou Hakusho OVA.

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
